


Despacito (Slowly)

by ShelltacularWingedQueen (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bonding, F/M, Friendship, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/ShelltacularWingedQueen
Summary: Michelangelo and Donatello's girlfriends hate each other over past events from before they were even dating the turtle brothers. The genius and the party dude have since given up on the girls ever getting along when a little furry miracle (i.e. a stray kitten) comes into their lives and changes that. Could this be the miracle they’ve been hoping for? Donatello/OC, Michelangelo/OC, and friendship-bonding over a kitten. Gift for Deanie95.





	1. Minor Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanie95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/gifts).



> Hi all! I have other fics I should be editing, finishing and not ignoring but, this popped into my head the other day and, I really wanted to post it up as a gift for my homegirl, Deanie95. She recently lost her fur baby, so, this is a tribute to both her and her furry angel in kitty heaven, Toast. 
> 
> Now, my OC Carmen has a bit of an accent and often switches between English and Spanish, her phrases are translated next to her quotes. Don't come at me, Spanish is my first language and her accent is based on my mother's (it's legit). 
> 
> Also, some recreational drug use happening here, so if you don't like that don't read it. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Michelangelo was walking back to The Lair with his girlfriend, Carmen. They’d gone topside to be on April and Casey’s roof and that way, the whole Lair wouldn’t smell like weed even if the smell might’ve stuck to Carmen’s clothes.

 

“Babe,” Mikey passed the almost gone blunt to Carmen, “you’re really short so...Do you get high or do you get medium?”

 

Carmen took an exaggerated drag on the blunt and exhaled through her nose, she then glared at her boyfriend. She was going to speak but, instead, she chose to purposely drop the tiny herb-filled rolling paper.

 

“Oops…”Carmen spoke in an over exaggerated tone.

 

“Really?” The orange banded turtle frowned.

 

“Tienes tanta suerte que no tengo tacones puestos (You are so lucky that I don’t have high heels on),” She shook her head, her glare softening in the slightest.

 

Just outside The Lair stood Eve, Donatello’s girlfriend. She was finishing off a cigarette.

 

“Hey, Eve,” Mikey greeted her with a smile.

 

“Hi, Mikey,” Eve smiled back only for her smile to fade instantly at seeing Carmen.

 

“Hi,” Carmen offered a cold hello.

 

Eve gave a similar frosty greeting, “Hi there.”

 

Mikey frowned. It'd be nice if the girls could get along or at least make a better effort. He understood that they had a past of more or less being enemies but, why hold on to hatred like that?

 

“Mrrowow,” That noise shook Michelangelo from his thoughts.

 

“What’s…” Eve looked down at her feet to see a small kitten.

 

The kitten had patches of white, black and copper fur. It trotted over to Carmen and, at this, it became known that the kitten had only three legs but was managing well regardless.

 

“We can’t just leave the little guy here,” Mikey knelt down to the kitten’s level.

 

“Psss, psss,” Carmen tried to get the kitten to move towards Mikey, “Despacito, gatito. Despacito (Slowly, little cat. Slowly)”.

 

While the kitten seemed to be responding, that wasn’t going to be enough. Quickly, Carmen removed her hoodie and handed it to Mikey to wrap the kitten up with.

 

Much as Eve was tempted to make a comment over how she didn’t realize getting high was considered a workout since Carmen had on nothing but a sports bra under her sweater, she chose not to.

 

What mattered currently was getting the kitten to Donatello for a proper check-up.

 


	2. Naming Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here

Donatello put a hand up in front of the kitten and, again the kitten met his hand with his good front paw. While the kitten was very shy last night, he seemed to have warmed up since then.

  
  


“So, what’s the status of the little dude?” Mikey strolled into Don’s lab.

  
  


“He’s had all of his immunizations which is convenient. He has no collar and no tracking chip implanted into his fur. So, he technically has no owner,” The genius turtle explained.

 

Mikey’s eyes lit up, “So, does that mean what I think it means?” 

 

“We can keep him but, he’ll need a name. And, I think it’s only fair that you, Carmen and Eve decide on his name together,” Donatello seemed to miss why that was such a bad idea.

 

“You want Carm and Eve in here  _ together _ ? I know I’ve broken some of your stuff before but, they’re gonna blow up at least half your lab,” Michelangelo was half-kidding yet, the fear in his voice was also apparent.

 

“It’ll be fine, I’ve put away anything possibly explosive or flammable and…” 

 

Mikey cut him off, “If they fight, it’ll be a catfight but like, literally.”

 

That was when Carmen entered the lab and mere minutes later, Eve made her entrance. 

 

“The kitten needs a name and as I was telling Mikey, I think it’s fair if the three of you were to choose his name together,” Donatello repeated his reasoning to the girls.

 

“Sounds fair,” Eve nodded in agreement.

 

“Babe, you okay with that?” Mikey looked over at Carmen.

 

“Fine wit me,” Carmen didn’t argue.

 

Donatello smiled, relieved that the girls weren’t trying to kill each other.

 

Mikey started off, “How about we name him Hector? Y’know like the guy missing a leg in that pirate movie.”

 

“That’s terrible,” Eve frowned.

 

“Ignore him,” Carmen laughed, “Can we call him Despacito?”

 

“That means slowly, right?” Eve asked, “You told him to walk to you slowly last night, didn’t you?”

 

Carmen nodded, “I did.”

 

“Can we call him Desi for short?” Michelangelo made a nickname suggestion.

 

“Despactio,” Carmen spoke directly to the kitten and gestured for him to come closer.

 

As the kitten walked towards her, that was the deciding factor.

 

“It’s like that song,” Eve smiled and then sang, “Despaaacito.”

 

Again, the kitten meowed happily at hearing his new name. 

 

“Is no’ des-puh-see-toe is pronounced des-pa-see-toe,” Carmen clarified.

 

“Oh, okay lemme try that again,” Eve smiled and sang the phrase once more, making sure to take the pronunciation note from Carmen.

 

“That’s perfect,” Carmen smiled back. 

 

The turtles stared at their girlfriends in disbelief. They wanted to speak but, didn’t want to interrupt what they were witnessing.

 

“We’re gonna go play with Desi,” Eve picked up the kitten and started out of the lab.

 

Carmen followed her and turned back for a second, “Por favor busquen los juguetes viejos de Klunk. Así Despacito puede jugar con esos hasta que le compramos nuevos (Please look for Klunk’s old toys. That way Despacito can play with them until we can buy him new ones.)”

 

* * *

 

The two turtle brothers remained dumbfounded. Five minutes had already passed and all they heard were giggles coming from the TV room. 

 

“What just happened here?”  Michelangelo broke the silence.

 

Donatello was still confused, “I...I’m still trying to make sense of it.”

 

“Are they friends now?” Mikey grinned, hoping the answer was yes.

 

“Let’s give them an hour. If they can manage to spend that much time together, then we can declare them friends,” The genius turtle didn’t want to get his hopes up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning. But, there's the little kitten and, just to be clear: Eve, Carmen plus their past issues and the so-far nameless kitten are mine but, the TMNT are not. 
> 
> A few more chapters to come, hopefully, I can have at least a second one up sooner than later.


End file.
